


Teach Me Tonight

by Filigranka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: 'You’re not in the middle of some speech, dear. There’s no need for all these body language tricks.'





	Teach Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



‘You can’t tell me you don’t know how to dance.’

‘I just don’t want to dance tonight. Not tomorrow, either. I’m terribly busy this whole month.’ Bradley sent his wife a tired, apologetic smile, raised his hands and lowered his head slightly.

She laughed.

‘You’re not in the middle of some speech, dear. There’s no need for all these body language tricks. If you know how to dance, then what about teaching me? If not today, then maybe in the next week?’

He nodded, hoping that Lust would not die from laughter when he asked for a lesson or two.


End file.
